This invention is directed to a pet bed and more particularly to a pet bed having a cushion with an overlying covering which is easily installed and easily removed for washing or disposal of the cover and replacement thereof.
Heretofore pet beds have been made of various shapes, different designs and of varying materials. Some such beds have been set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,032,248; 2,900,956; 2,980,058; 3,125,663 and 4,597,359. Patents related to similar structure for related use have been set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,416,495 and 4,522,150.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pet bed which includes a cushion with a covering which can be easily installed and removed for any purpose.
Another object is to provide a pet bed in which the framework or protective structure is used to secure the covering onto a cushion.
Still another object is to provide a quick changeable pet bed covering which includes indices thereon by which the covering may be properly placed onto a cushion for covering the cushion during use.
The invention will be better understood and further objects and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the drawings.